


Mothers and Queens

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, F/F, Pre-Canon, Purgatory, Season/Series 07, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the world, there was Eve and Lilith. They will still be there at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: [Mothers](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/31482330989/spn-fic-mothers) and [Queens](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/31485001599/spn-fic-queens).

In the valley, men feast and share stories, their eyes aglow with firelight. But above them, the hilltop is cast in shadow, and only the faint light of the crescent moon catches on the skin of two women.

"They were my children once," one observes.

"And now?"

Eve sighs. “They were always more of Adam than me.”

Her companion frowns. “I suppose that is why they could not have been mine,” Lilith says.

She had been created first, although the legends men told would rarely count it so. She had woken in the Garden, a child with skin unbroken, and been told: “Here is your Father. Here is your husband. Obey them.”

And Lilith had answered: “No.”

It had taken her a long time to find a being to lend her defiance, but Lucifer had been willing; he tore apart the child’s wide gaze and stripped off the skin which bound her.

He had broken her, and that debt must be repaid in its time. But the remaking… that had been all her own doing. She was her own Creation.

But when she had returned to the Garden as her true self, she had found a new child at Adam’s heel, a more obedient wife than she would ever have made.

She had asked: “What do you do this for?” and the child had answered: “For the joy of Creation.”

She had asked: “Do you not want more?” and the child had answered: “Only new Creation.”

But the child’s eyes had shone with images unseen, and so Lilith asked again: “Do you wish to learn how to Create your own life?”

And the child had answered: “ _Yes_.”

Eve had burned with the joy of remaking, and her every fingertip trailed new forms beyond Lilith’s imagination. And for that, Adam had turned from her, had called her “monster” and cast her from the fireside.

They had Created themselves, but this world was His Creation, and their place in it was cast in shadow.

"They have such potential." Eve smiles proudly at the revellers. "They will be our children again."

They will find them: the bold and the broken, the deserving and the desperate, those who walk beyond the fire’s light and seek the truth of the darkness. There is a place beyond the feast, for those who seek it. They will give Adam’s children the right to Creation.

"They remember us as girls," Lilith scorns.

"Of course." Eve’s voice is soft as ever. "But what girls we were!"

Lilith laughs, high and bright.

In the valley below, the fire goes dark.


	2. Queens

Once created, no life can ever be truly destroyed. Purgatory is a sinkhole, a catch-all, a jumble of death and loss and all the forgotten things.

When Eve’s self flames down, scorched with the taint of phoenix, her children pause and turn towards the impact. The nearest approaches cautiously, offers her mother a hand to her feet. Eve accepts gracefully, and speaks, in the resonant voice of a thousand centuries: “ _Find her_.”

The journey is brief, and the Mother’s entourage is met by unaccustomed stillness. Normally, Eve pays no mind to her children’s squabbles and their tussles in the dirt - but for this, she commands their full focus.

They arrive without circumstance, but in silence. Eve does not let herself be the first to speak.

"Eve?" Her voice is familiar and casual, almost bored.

"Lilith," Eve breathes. "It’s been too long."

She is still as beautiful as Eve remembers, scarred with the destruction from which she has reshaped herself. Her expression is smooth and unyielding, but when Eve grows close, Lilith’s embrace is as tight as the first time they held each other.

"Azazel opened the gates," she whispers. "The old debt to Lucifer…"

Eve realises she is trying, in her own way, to apologise; the idea rends her. “I tried to destroy them. The Vessels. The pretender to your throne.”

"For me?" She can feel Lilith’s smile against her ear. "I died on my own terms."

"Lucifer failed," Eve tells her. "The Plan came to nought."

"And the Leviathan are let loose on Earth, picking clean the bones."

They release each other to arm’s length, and their eyes meet. In an empty land, surrounded by her children, Eve begins to smile.

"Oh," Lilith says slowly. "I do believe we’ve won."


End file.
